Pandora Cygnus
Pandora is a Primary Character. She is a Being, but this fact isn't widely known and Pandora is relatively safe from the wrath of the King and Queen. She knows very little about her family and her childhood. One of her main goals in life is solving these mysteries. Physical appearance Pandora is described as having vivid, orange hair that is messy and unkempt, but somehow still looks alright. It is wavy and goes halfway down her back, though many don't know this as she usually keeps her hair in a bun. Her eyes are blue and her skin slightly pale, with freckles scattered across the bridge of her nose. Pandora is quite tall for her age and has a slender, graceful figure. She usually wears clothes like cloaks, lower- to middle-class dresses, hunting boots and beanies in winter (she took inspiration from Raelynn Casey). Biography Early life Birth Pandora was born in the Lonely Forests at dusk on the 21st of December, 1995. Several witnesses claim that Pandora was the daughter to a beautiful singer, whom everyone in the village liked, and a drunken soldier. No one knows how this match came to be, although people did often see one of the pairing sneaking out past curfew. One witness, who proudly boasted that she was Pandora's mother's best friend, said that when Pandora arrived in the real world, several of the tiny rocks on the floor were floating in the air. This event, if true, may have been due to Pandora's power of telekinesis being out of her control as she was so young. Every person Pandora has questioned about her birth said that her mother died shortly after giving birth, and her father, not able to bear the grief, took his own life. She was then raised by a group of magical people called Ignatia. Life as an Ignatian Pandora treated her Ignatian friends like family and she loved them deeply. During her time in Ignatia, Pandora was particularly fond of riding through the Lonely Forests on her horse, doing archery and practising telekinesis. She had many great friends and so many other people to miss when the King and Queen's guards came. The guards arrived in the area where Ignatia lay without warning and their horses began to snort, emitting jets of blue flame. Trees caught fire, and everybody panicked and fled in all directions. Several people hid, others went to Mir, Fiern, Astewell or Reefs, and the rest were captured and taken somewhere. Pandora travelled to Mir, but did not manage to be reunited with any fellow Ignatians. As a result of the attack from the guards and their weird horses, Pandora has had a phobia of strangely coloured fire ever since. Arriving in Mir Tired and hungry, the ten-year-old Pandora finally completed her journey through the Lonely Forests and to Mir at around midnight. She then wandered the streets aimlessly and stole a bread bun. The next morning, Pandora decided to work in a blacksmith, where she was forced to sweat, bleed and burn. With her earnings, Pandora first bought a bow, and then she began to get essentials. At the age of twelve, Pandora left the blacksmith and worked in a tailoring shop with a much nicer boss. Each night, she slept on the outskirts of the Lonely Forests and then walked all the way back to work in the morning. She has been changing her occupation from tailor to baker ever since. Age sixteen ~This section will be filled when adventures are posted.~ Personality and traits Pandora is known to be a very judging person. Upon meeting someone she does not know, she will carefully scrutinise them and decide if they are trustworthy just from their appearance, facial expression and body language. She is not always correct with her judgments and has wrongly judged in the past. If the person Pandora examines does not pass her test, she will either leave, ask them to leave, or attack them. However, if they do pass, Pandora will engage in friendly conversation and allow them to try and befriend her. She is very stubborn and prefers to do things alone. She's independent, confident (sometimes too confident) and humble, and is a very humourous person. She loves a good laugh and enjoys puling pranks or making jokes. She likes teasing her friends in a good-natured way and is incredibly mischievious. Pandora thinks things through - in other words, she rarely acts on impulse. She's extremely protective of the ones she loves, and she prides herself on being loyal and smart. Skills and abilities Telekinesis Pandora's skill of telekinesis, which is defined as a magical ability, is what officially makes her a Being. This is her only magical power, but she can control and use it well. The amount of weight that Pandora can carry without magic is equal to the amount that she can levitate with telekinesis. In other words, Pandora would be just as drained and tired if she lifted a small boulder with magic as she would be if she picked the boulder up without magic. Several people who claim to have been standing by during Pandora's birth said that her powers had been in use then, making rocks zoom around the room. She used her powers very often during her childhood, and the powers weren't in her control until sometime around when she was five. Between the age of five and ten, Pandora would go horse-riding and try levitating sticks as she galloped past. From the moment the magic ban was revealed to the citizens of Mir, Pandora had to be extra careful not to use her powers in public. Archery The kids of Ignatia all chose one sport as their favourite. They practised their chosen sport very, very often and excelled in it. The most popular choice was archery, and Pandora was one of the children who took a liking to archery. Pandora spent a lot of free time riding through the forests with her horse and hitting tree trunks with her bow and arrows. Horse-riding When Pandora found a lost horse in the Forests, she immediately vowed to take care of it. She loved the horse, whom she named Ecru as ecru was the horse's mane's colour, and when she was seven some of the older Ignatians helped her learn to ride Ecru. Later on, Pandora was seen rarely at the Ignatia base because she was usually off riding Ecru. Ecru later aided in Pandora's escape from the King and Queen's guards. Pranking Pandora is the kind of person who loves pulling pranks on people she knows. Pranking is a gift she has - she's incredibly talented in all areas of pranking. They are: the creativity of the prank, planning, keeping plans secret and being successful! Pandora has pulled many pranks in her lifetime and loves seeing the expression on her victim's face at the end of the prank. Disguise Pandora is very good at pretending to be someone other than Pandora Cygnus and blending in with crowds. So far, she has had no use for her disguise skills, but she senses that the time when she has to put on a fake beard is soon. Relationships Gabe Webber ~This section is under construction.~ Etymology Pandora means "all gifts", derived from a combination of Greek παν (pan), "all", and δωρον (doron), "gift". In Greek mythology, Pandora was the first mortal woman. Zeus gave her a jar containing all of the troubles and ills that mankind now knows, and told her not to open it. Unfortunately her curiosity got the best of her and she opened it, unleashing the evil spirits into the world. Cygnus is the name of a constellation and means "swan" in Latin, meaning Pandora's name is "all gifts swan". Fun facts *Pandora's birthday falls just eleven days before New Year's Day. *Pandora is related (though distantly) to the royal family of Mir - the family that wants to kill her. *She also goes by the names Panny, Panda, Dora, and Saucepan. (These nicknames are in descending order of how much Pandora can stand them.) *She is horribly ticklish on her left knee. ~This page is under construction. Sorry for any convenience.~ Category:Primary Characters Category:Being Category:Beings Category:Neutral Good